1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular lens and, more importantly, pertains to an anterior chamber lens for primary or secondary implantation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art anterior chamber lenses suffered from numerous deficiencies. Some prior art lenses were constructed from types of materials that caused significant implant material reactions in the eye. Other prior art lenses required large amounts of material in construction of the implant. Also, the prior art lenses did not always have smooth surfaces, which resulted in post-operative reaction.
Most importantly, the prior art lenses failed to provide flexibility in the supporting structure, thereby leading to post-operative tenderness.
Other types of prior art lenses were manufactured from two types of material where the lens optics were manufactured from a first type of material, and the supporting structure which takes many geometrical variations was manufactured from a second type of material. This type of lens led to postoperative reactions. In some instances, the materials were found to dissolve in the body after implant.
Some prior art lenses were manufactured by machining, hot pressing, or pantographing, yielding a less than flexible lens. Also, the edges of the lens were not smooth.
Finally, some types of lenses were lathe cut from types of material which resulted in uneven surfaces and edges, causing postoperative reactions.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages-of the prior art by providing a smooth, flexible, one-material anterior chamber lens.